


After the fall

by Nival_Vixen



Series: Short & sweet tumblr-weed [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Butts, Complete, Cooking, Derek Likes Stiles, Fluff and Smut, I Blame Tumblr, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Mild Smut, Morning After, One Night Stands, Stiles Likes Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nival_Vixen/pseuds/Nival_Vixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after, Stiles is in the kitchen cooking pancakes and bacon. Derek is pleasantly distracted by the fact that Stiles is wearing a shirt and nothing else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the fall

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this picture](http://nivalvixen.tumblr.com/post/89528055722/nsfw-cause-butt-whos-grant-derek-asks) on Tumblr.
> 
> Basically, I saw the butt, wanted it to be Stiles' butt, so I wrote it as Stiles' butt.

"Who's Grant?" Derek asks, stopped and feeling a bit stupid in the kitchen doorway.

Stiles is standing in front of the stove wearing a shirt with 'Grant' written on the back, and he's not wearing pants. Or underwear. Or anything, other than that shirt, and fucking hell, his ass is so fucking pert. Derek knows first-hand just what that ass can take, remembers biting the curve of those cheeks, his hand slipping between them to tease Stiles until he was crying into his pillow, and that was before he'd even started fucking that gorgeous ass, Stiles begging for  _more_  with every thrust.

"Hmm?" Stiles looks over his shoulder, and then grins when he realises what's written on the back of his shirt. "Bought it when I got my first grant approved at the lab. How do you like your bacon?"

"Crispy."

"Of course, with teeth like that," Stiles murmurs, almost to himself, licking his lips as he turns back to the stove.

Derek crowds up behind him, his cock already hard, fingers harsh on Stiles' hips, his thumbs wide and stroking on the small of Stiles' back. Derek bites at his neck, his tongue lapping at one of the many hickeys he'd left the night before.

"Fuck. Lemme, just... bacon. Stove," Stiles gasps between breaths, Derek's hands sliding under his shirt to flick his very sensitive nipples.

"Hmm, hurry," Derek breathes, giving both hard nipples a slight tug.

The bacon almost goes flying in response, and Derek hides a grin against the curve of Stiles' neck. Stiles manages to plate up the bacon next to the pancakes he's already made, and with each move, his ass wriggles and presses up against Derek's groin very firmly.

"God damn it, I wanted... I was going to... talk about things. Fuck,  _fuck, Derek_ , I... I need," Stiles groans and gasps as Derek tugs aside the shirt to leave another mark on his lover.

"Mmm? I'm listening," he assures him, even as one hand moves to cup Stiles' gorgeous ass, palming and squeezing as Stiles trembles in his arms.

"I don't want this to be a one-night thing," Stiles blurts out, heart racing and he stills beneath Derek, as if afraid he'll leave.

"Good, me neither."

"That's it? It's that easy?" Stiles asks in disbelief, somehow slipping out of Derek's grasp to turn and face him properly.

Derek grins at him, grabs his ass properly, and lifts Stiles so he's pressed up flush against him. Stiles' cheeks are red, his mouth is wet and hanging open, and Derek wants to count his moles with his tongue all over again.

"I don't usually stay to  _cuddle_  my one-night stands, Stiles. But I couldn't bring myself to let you go last night," Derek admits, kissing him.

Stiles winds his arms around Derek's neck and kisses him back just as firmly, and flicks his tongue into Derek's willing mouth easily. He bites his lip and tugs Derek's hair, and they're both breathless by the time they pull away, warm breath ghosting against their skin and lips.

"Breakfast can be reheated; take me back to bed," Stiles demands, hand slipping into Derek's trousers and squeezing his cock.

"As you wish."

Stiles laughs at the Princess Bride quote, and keeps on laughing even when Derek wraps his lips around his cock a few minutes later. As he hears his laughter turn to gasps and moans, Derek thinks he could fall in love with Stiles very easily. And not just for his pert ass, either. (Though it's certainly a welcome bonus.)

...

The end.

Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> BUTT!


End file.
